


Désiré

by lilacsuns (Milival)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ballet, Ballet dancer Jaemin, Costume designer Renjun, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milival/pseuds/lilacsuns
Summary: Sleeping Beauty's prince might not actually exist, but Jaemin does. Renjun is convinced that his boyfriend might be an actual prince.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Désiré

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Day 3 (Fairytale) of the 23 days of Wonder !!!

'We can't make Désiré's costume blue Renjun,' Alina, one of his coworkers, points out. 'It would look too similar with the Blue Bird's, I'm worried it would be confusing.

'Dammit. I didn't think about that,' he groans. 'I need to find something else then,' he adds with a sigh.

Costuming brainstorms are both Renjun's favorite and most hated parts of his job. He loves the part where he gets to hear people's ideas, loves the moment all their sketches are laid out together, the first glimpse of the upcoming ballet. But he hates when problems arise that early in the creation process. It always feels like a bad omen.

'You could make it blue but differentiate the two characters by adding a cape to Désiré's costume?' one of the apprentices suggests.

'It's still too similar to the Blue Bird,' interjects Ten, another costume designer.

'It doesn't matter anyway, it wouldn't work. It would be an inconvenience more than anything in some parts,' Renjun adds.

'Yeah, can you imagine the mess it would be during the pas de deux in act three? It just sounds like the best way to have the wedding end up a disaster.'

'Exactly. So no blue, I'll just switch to another color it's fine,' Renjun concludes, moving his sketchbook closer to himself.

The rest of the meeting goes the same: designers offering advice and opinions on each other's sketches, modifications added to drawings and material lists, until everyone seems satisfied with the overall results.

Alina comes to sit next to him, as everyone else goes back to their own work station, the apprentices following their tutor around like a bunch of eager puppies. It makes Renjun smile. He smiles at Alina, watching as she opens her own sketchbook. He likes her a lot. Alina's nice, and funny, and honestly one of the best people he's ever worked with. He's glad she the one who got tasked with Aurora's costume, and not someone else.

'You'll find something bud, I'm sure you will,' she says reassuringly.

'I know, it's just... I had this idea in mind you know?'

'Yeah, I know. But you'll figure something out. And you can still add blue accents to it if you want, I'm sure it would be fine.'

'I could go with a silvery grey fabric and blue ribbons,' Renjun starts, thinking out loud.

'I like that a lot!'

'Okay, yeah, I'll go with that for now, try to see how it could go,' he says, already grabbing his pencils.

Alina leaves him with a smile and a reminder to stop by her table once he's done so they can work on the matching costumes they also have to make, and then all he can think about is his drawing. Renjun spends the rest of his day sketching, erasing, trying out more shades than he can even remember until he finally feels satisfied with his final sketch.

He runs his idea by a few of the other designers, and can't hold back a proud smile at the positive feedback they all give him. It means the first part of his work is done. Tomorrow, he can start the real exciting part: finding fabrics, drafting up patterns, and start the actual sewing process. He can't wait for it.

He's getting ready to leave, bag already hiked up on his shoulder, when the apprentice from earlier comes up to him. He looks shy, almost nervous to ask his question, and it reminds Renjun of himself, of his first days in the company. He can't help but smile, encouraging the boy to speak.

'Well, I was wondering why you thought my idea of a cape was a bad one? Because I've seen dancers dance with capes before, so I don't really get it.'

'I don't think it was a totally bad idea, but it wouldn't work with this specific ballet and this specific character. Have you ever seen Sleeping Beauty?'

'Just the movie sir.'

'Come with me then, I'll show you something,' Renjun says, gesturing to the door.

He leads the boy through staircases and corridors, right to the main studio. Inside, there are only two dancers and one of the teachers. It's getting late already — he can hear noises coming from the changing rooms, and they're the only two people in the hall. And yet, the three inside the studio are still hard at work.

'Look at this,' he says to the apprentice, pointing to the couple dancing through the window covering one of the walls. 'That's Emily and Jaemin. They play Aurora and the prince, and right now they're rehearsing the pas de deux from Aurora and Désiré's wedding, one of the most important performances of the whole ballet. I want you to look carefully, and tell me if you think a cape wouldn't get in the way of their movements in that particular performance,' Renjun tells him, tone stern but not unkind.

They stay there for a while, observing the dancers as they go through their parts, restarting when they're told to, retrying some of the moves they aren't happy with. After a while, the apprentice turns to Renjun again.

'I get it now,' he says.

'When you design costumes for a ballet there are two important things you need to always take into consideration. First, what your dancer has to do on a stage; does he need to be able to move around a lot or not, does he always dance alone or with a partner, do they have a costume change? Those elements are essential because they'll affect the way you design the costume. And, secondly, you need to know the dancer you're making a costume for, you need to know what they like and don't like to wear when dancing. Jaemin doesn't like dancing with capes if he can help it. That's something I knew, so I would have never considered a cape. Emily's allergic to latex, that's something Alina needs to consider when designing Aurora's tutu.'

'I didn't realize....'

'That's what you're here for, to learn. It's good that you made a suggestion and asked why we rejected it, that's already a huge step towards learning more.'

'What else can I do?'

'I can only recommend two things. Go watch at least one performance of Sleeping Beauty. The whole ballet, not just bits here and there. If you can watch more than one, even better. And get to know the dancer your tutor is sewing for. Asking them questions during the fittings, going to watch their rehearsal when you have time, those are easy ways to gather the information you need.'

'Is that how you know so many things about Jaemin?'

'Oh no,' Renjun says with a laugh. 'I've known him for almost ten years, I have an advantage. But you're not always this lucky, keep that in mind.'

'Thank you, sir.'

'You're welcome,' he answers with a smile. 'Don't let me keep you too long though, the day's over already.'

'Have a good evening,' the boy says before leaving, back toward the sewing rooms.

Renjun stays in his spot, turning back to the window. His eyes are fixed on the dancers, but it's Jaemin he's actually focused on. He's always loved watching him dance, but now it feels different. As he watches him, he can't stop picturing him in the costume he's working on, imagine how good the silver would look in contrast to Jaemin's dark hair.

He can't wait to see the finished costume, to watch Jaemin transform into Prince Désiré. He's sure he'll look perfect, like a prince straight out of a fairytale.

He's so lost in his thoughts, too busy thinking of way to cut the costume to compliment Jaemin's figure, or to make it easier to move, that he doesn't realize the rehearsal's come to an end until he feels someone kissing his cheek. Jaemin's looking at him, smile wide, dazzling. Renjun is convinced he was made to portray a prince.

'Were you waiting for me?' Jaemin asks, and Renjun nods. 'I'll go shower and change real quick, and then let's go home?'

'Yeah. Don't rush though, you know I don't mind waiting,' he assures.

'I know, but I still don't want to make you wait,' Jaemin assures with a wink, already walking towards the changing room.

'Hey, Jaem?' Renjun calls before the other can disappear through the door.

'Yeah?'

'You're going to make a great prince.'

'Thanks love,' Jaemin answers, his smile getting softer, face radiating with pure happiness.

It sends a wave of warmth through Renjun, seeing him so happy, eyes sparkling from the compliment, and that soft smile that's reserved for Renjun only. Renjun's real-life prince. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This was written in about a day, but I love this a lot, and I hope you'll do too!!
> 
> Fair disclaimer, I don't know much about the technical aspect of ballet, or of costume making, so I hope it's not too unbelievable!!! 
> 
> Also, here's a link to the pas de deux that Jaemin was rehearsing and that Renjun and Alina mentioned, if you want to check it out :D https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zsjk4e2yz2E


End file.
